


2:58 am

by weekdaydinnermenu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A very bitter Crane, All characters belong to DC and their respective owners, Also based on original comic Crane who is obsessed with books, Based on Alan Grant version of the character, Book quote mention, Character appearance heavily based on artwork of Bret Blevins, Short Story, Views held in story are not always my own, Yeah he hates Gotham U, just a short one to start with, just visiting the university on a winter night, originally posted elsewhere on a blog but edited some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaydinnermenu/pseuds/weekdaydinnermenu
Summary: Jonathan Crane visits a familiar location. Wintry weather and sardonicism included.





	2:58 am

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to here and just jumping in with this one-shot. I'll be uploading longer stories eventually, but it feels right for me to start with smaller one-offs given my awesome time management and editing process.

_2:58 am_  
  
_Gotham University_  
  
Glancing around at the assortment of fake garlands and paper snowflakes clinging to the windows, Jonathan Crane didn’t quite comprehend the reasoning behind the frivolous habits of his former colleagues. A true intellectual would spend their earnings on far more fulfilling matters of the sort. A gloved hand promptly reached into the pocket of a tattered coat, fingertips just resting upon the prepared envelope. He had grown accustomed to the biting winds and frigid cold of the evening. His own topcoat and flannel had lasted  _him_ many a Gotham winters, this one being no different. A thin layer of snow graced the sidewalk as he continued his quick pace. He approached the desired location without notice, the only sound and active presence several blocks away. The mail slot made a familiar clang as the letter dropped to the floor. For just a moment, he acknowledged the delightful possibility that a certain creature of the night could very well be trailing behind. The Bat-freak was aware of his latest escape no doubt, giving him further reason to test out this toxin. “Ah, but Woolf put it best,” he said, shifting his gaze towards the locked office, _“Melancholy were the sounds on a winter’s night!”_


End file.
